


An Emotionally Stunted Sleepover

by AlexanderDragon66



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Sense8 (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, snart is the least emotionally stunted here, talking about feelings, that's terrifying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderDragon66/pseuds/AlexanderDragon66
Summary: Dean Winchester, Leonard Snart, and Wolfgang Bogdanow all wake up in a room with no idea how they got there or why. Gabriel's gonna mess with them. A tiny bit of Destiel and atiny bit of Kalagang because I couldn't help myself.*This is set after the Season 2 finale of Legendary Defenders, before the last episode of Season 2 of Sense8, and sometime during Season 11 of Supernatural because time doesn't matter as far as Supernatural is concerned*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it and if you think I should keep going (please tell me things)

“Fuck,” thought Dean, opening his eyes. He ran his general checklist before moving: blink, check for broken bones, blood, or signs of being drugged. While standing up with a grunt, he checked his person for hex bags. He didn't find any and was pleasantly surprised to find he still had his gun.

“Was wondering if you were ever gonna get up,” said a snide voice from the corner of the room. “ Whoa, no need to shoot anybody. Yet.” continued the stranger in the same, almost bored, tone while lifting his own, very weird, very cool gun.

“ Who are you and what the hell is going on?!” Dean yells, pointing his gun in earnest at the cocky man.

“No need to shout. My name is Leonard Snart, we seem to be in a completely empty room, aside from that guy who hasn't woken up yet.” Snart gestured to another corner where a sandy haired man lay crumpled like a rag doll. As Dean stooped close enough to see if the other man was breathing, the form jerked and had Dean in a headlock faster than should've been possible for a human, shouting in what sounded like German the entire time.

Apparently, the guy with the freaky blue eyes and badass gun understood him because he started speaking the same language and even put his gun down to do it. After a minute, of intense conversation, he relaxed enough to let go of Dean, though he didn't return his gun.

“Okay, man, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. Hi, I'm Dean and I was gonna check to make sure you weren't dead. Can I have my gun back?”

At this, Dean felt two pairs of cold blue eyes on him, studying him. This, combined with the stark whiteness of the room made his skin crawl; it reminded him of the case he and Sammy worked in the psych ward that time. Finally the German man spoke,

“I am Wolfgang. Who sent you?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Look, man,” Dean replied, raising his hands, “I am just as lost as you are. I woke up, talked to him for a minute, and went to check you for a pulse. I'm also pretty sure judging by the way you two are looking at me, that I'm not the only one here with powerful enemies. We should compare notes. Try to figure out who brought us here and why.” Dean flicked his eyes over to Snart, who still hadn't moved. After a tense couple of seconds, Wolfgang sighed and returned Dean's gun.  
“Someone sold me out. I didn't think she would. I thought she would be proud enough to try to deal with me herself. When they knocked me out I expected to be in much more pain, unarmed and tied to something. My enemies are not behind this.”  
“I was scheduled to blow up. “ Snarts's voice didn't betray any emotion behind the words. It was a simple fact. “So I should be dead. No one I know is capable of planning anything like this, anyway.” His eyes narrowed, “So that just leaves you. Talk.”  
“Um. Yeah, okay. This is gonna sound crazy but this isn't even the craziest thing that's happened this week because of what I do. I hunt monsters; they're real, all of 'em. Ghosts, werewolves, vampires, demons, whatever. I'm not sure what kind of obscure asshole would lock us in a room together but we'll figure this out.”  
“Alright then,” Snart made himself comfortable, sitting against the wall, “here's my question: what year is it?” Dean and Wolfgang shared a confused look. ”Time travel is also a factor here.”  
“Its 2017. What the hell?! Time travel?! Are you in with the friggin' angels? Or witches? Are you after Rowena? 'Cause I haven't seen her.” Then Dean looked at the ceiling, “okay whichever one of you feathered assholes are behind this come on out and tell me what you want! Cas! Castiel get your feathery ass down here so I can kick it!'  
“Why are you always yelling?” Wolfgang asked, “We'll get out of here. Its 2017 in Berlin too. What I really want to know, is why us and why angels? If angels existed I thought they would be the good guys.”  
“We can be.” At the sound of the new voice all three men turned their guns to the fourth wall of the room. “Hey Dean-o,” the man said cheerfully, “didja miss me?”  
“Gabriel, everyone thinks your dead. Again. Lucifer's out, there's a nephilim on the way because he knocked up the president's girlfriend and you're still running around playing games! What the hell, man?” Dean turned, realizing the other two men in the room had no clue what was going on. “Found the dick with wings. He would've been my first guess if I'd known he wasn't dead. Archangel Gabriel, everybody.” He turned back to the angel, “okay you've had your fun, now send us home.”  
“You seriously want us to believe that this shrimp is an angel?” Snart adjusted his goggles and fired at the newcomer, only to realize that he was no longer there.  
“Now, now, I knew you three were more likely to talk if you felt you weren't being held captive and watched so I left your guns on your persons.” Gabriel said as Snart's weapon turned into a blue Super Soaker. “But, I can take them away if you won't behave. Now, Dean, to answer your question, instead of dying I opted to throw myself into a random dimension. That left me weak and a little lost. So I've been slumming it between dimensions until everything cooled down but you idiots can't leave anything alone for two minutes! Leo, Wolfie, I'm sure you have questions.


	3. Chapter 3

“Gabriel,” Wolfgang said slowly, “like the Archangel? What do you want with us?” He sidestepped as far away from the angel as possible, ending up closer to Dean then he intended.  
“Yep, that's me!” said the angel, grinning widely. “And I picked you two because of how much you both remind me of Dean-o here. While I was bebopping around dimensions I was also looking around and you two reminded me so much of one another that you guys had to meet.”  
“Really, Gabriel,” Dean cut in, you dragged us here so we could make friends?! Even though we live in different dimensions? Just send us home; I have work to do.”  
“Well Dean,” Dean had a split second thought about how eyes the color of warm brandy could look so cold, “if there was one thing our little adventures have taught me, its that its almost impossible to make a Winchester do anything. Almost. Now, you three are gonna sit, and you're gonna talk.” The wall behind him slid up to reveal tanks, each with a sleeping occupant.  
Wolfgang moved first, and again Dean was impressed by just how fast that guy was. As he launched himself at the angel, Snart moved almost imperceptibly, his eyes moving a mile a minute.  
“CAS!” He barely had time to wince as Wolfgang bounced off of whatever angel mojo Gabriel was hiding behind. “You DICK!” he snarled. Gabriel just smiled back. Snart moved away from the wall, abandoning his calm demeanor almost entirely.  
“What did you do to my sister?” His voice was cold outrage. Wolfgang was pacing silently, looking almost feral.  
“Ah, yes, I suppose I'll handle the introductions, as you three are a little distraught. First up, Kala Dandkar. Beautiful, isn't she? Don't worry, Wolfie, she's just sleeping. For now. Second, oh don't look at me like that, Dean, they don't know who he is, is Castiel, angel of the Lord. And last but certainly not least, is Lisa Snart, almost as dangerous as her brother, isn't she Leo?” He clapped his hands. “Now for the fun part. You three are going to talk about the people in those cases. And any time you lie- even a lie of omission- water will begin to fill up that tank and will not stop until you tell the truth. Have fun!”


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the angel disappeared, Wolfgang had Dean against the wall.  
“You will tell us everything you know about that angel and why is there another angel in there?! What aren't you telling us?!” Dean gestured to the arm against his throat and let out a wheeze when it was removed.  
“Kinda hard to talk if I can't breathe,” he muttered, walking to the table Gabriel had whisked into existence. “At least he brought beer.” Dean set two bottles on the table, cracked open the third, and slumped into a chair. “Might as well sit. There's no way to get them out without giving 'im what he wants. I've dealt with his crazy before.” Slowly, as Dean talked, and drank, the other two men joined him at the table. “The first time we met it was on a job. He killed me every day for almost a year. Made Sammy- my brother- watch. Almost drove him insane just to prove a point. Dean told them everything, about his life, hunting, his mom, both apocalypses. He told them about the insanely powerful angel in that glass box and how he couldn't hold a candle to an Archangel's power but he had taken on Lucifer anyway. He told them about Crowley, the Mark of Cain, and his time as a demon. He started talking about Hell, which he didn't talk about. Ever. “So I sold my soul to save him and so help me I'd do it again. Hellhounds are real by the way, and they're the scariest thing I've ever gone up against and I've been part of this life since I was five years old.” He shuddered, then yelled, “ Hey Gabe! Get your feathered ass in here! What the hell did you do to these beers?!” Gabriel appeared with a grin.  
“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Dean gave him a look, “Alright, alright, I may have put a little truth essence in the first few. We're going for honesty here, boys and you three are about the least forthcoming I've seen. Aside from me, of course.”  
“What about me?” Wolfgang asked suddenly, “I'm alone.” The other two men shared a confused glance.  
“Yep,” said Gabriel, popping the “P”, “no cluster here. You're on your own, pal. “  
“Cluster?” said Snart, startling them all by speaking for the first time in what seemed like hours, “you in some kinda cult or something?"


	5. Chapter 5

Wolfgang took a breath and hoped to every god he could think of that this wasn't an elaborate BPO plot. Judging by what they were gonna to to Riley, this wasn't their style at all.  
“I'm,” he began, trying to find words to talk about something he hasn't even told Felix, “ I guess I'm another species of human. There are eight of us, all born on the same day, at the same time, across the world and we can talk to one another, help each other, even if we've never been in the same room together.” He looked at his hands on the table as he talked. To say it out loud was terrifying and not telling Felix first was wrong. Still the words poured out like from an open keg and Wolfgang could only hope they weren't spilling all over the ground, wasted. The more he talked the faster they poured and he was telling them everything; how they would just show up randomly in each others lives, Angelica, BPO, kicking that one guy's ass for Lito and almost having to do it a second time because motherfucker couldn't take a hint, Sun going to jail for her brother and somehow not killing him, Lila, Felix, rescuing Riley, Will taking on Whispers, and by the time he was finished, he wanted to punch that angel who made him do this, even though he'd gotten him away from BPO's goons somehow but his cluster, his family (including Kala) still thought they had him.  
“Take it easy there,” said Dean, ”okay, that was a lot but the girl in there, she's part of your cluster, right?” Wolfgang nodded, “okay, so why her?” He turned to Snart, who had been totally silent, throughout the entire thing and hadn't even finished one beer, “and what about you? You said that's your sister in there right? Why not your girlfriend?”  
“Don't have one,” Snart replied sourly.  
“Boyfriend? Partner?” Wolfgang asked, seemingly in control of his emotions again. “What's your story?  
“No and my business partner is out saving time. No story to tell.” He turned to Dean with a smirk, “you said you have a brother, why isn't he in there instead of some rogue angel? And you,” rounding back to Wolfgang, “why her? You said you have seven other people sharing headspace with you. What makes her so special?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright this chapter should be formatted a little better stupid off brand word doesn't translate well

   ”Okay, time to change the subject! Gabriel said we have to talk about them if we ever want to get out of here and he'll make our lives worse if we don't.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “I've known Cas for bout eight years now. Angels are dicks, ask anyone who's met one. Even Cas only pulled me out of Hell because he was following orders. But he's broke rank for me more time than I can count. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him. He's as important to me as Sammy is and that kid was my entire reason for living for a long time. Cas though. He showed me that its okay to take care of me sometimes too. And I'm grateful. I'd still be dead if it wasn't for him. He's...he's my best friend.” 

“Look, after this you'll probably never see us again. I've seen a lot of shit in Star City and even more in Central City. I have never seen anyone look at his “best friend” like that.” Snart raised an eyebrow. “And if he means “just as much to you as your brother, why pick the angel? There's something your not telling us, Dean.” 

“You love him.” Wolfgang's words were soft and he didn't quite make eye contact when he said them but Dean still flinched. “For men like us, it can be confusing, loving someone like that. “His eyes moved to Kala in the tank, “from the first time I saw her, I craved something, craved her. But she was engaged and much too good, too pure for someone with my life. So she married a man she didn't love. Doesn't love. But it doesn't change anything. I was willing to let myself die so she could have a chance at happiness without me in her head. She wouldn't let me. We were going to meet in Paris before all of,” he waved his hand, “this.” Dean rubbed his face again. 

“Yeah I love him, he's like a second brother to me, of course I love the guy!” But as he spoke, water started trickling down into Castiel's case, rendering all three men speechless for a moment. Wolfgang and Snart turned to Dean expectantly. “I mean,” he spluttered, “I mean, I'm not gay I just...” he let out a groan. “He doesn't mean more to me than Sammy does! He can't! I was four years old the first time I was told to protect Sam, the house was on fire with my parents in it and dad came out alone. From then on it was just us. Every time Sam got into trouble or got hurt, that was on me!” The water was up to Castiel's knees now and not slowing. Snart leaned forward and put a hand on Dean's arm. 

“You don't have to care about him more to care. My first year in juvy, I was tiny and my partner, Mick, protected me. I don't like choosing between him and Lisa and I've never looked at Mick like that.” 

Dean took another shuddering breath, stealing a glace at the water that was around Cas's chest, “I'd be lying if I said I've never thought about it.” The water slowed. “I just never thought it'd be an option. I didn't think I'd see 38 either, so... yeah I guess I do. I do love him.” As the water stopped, Wolfgang clapped him on the back and smiled blindingly while Snart leaned back in his chair looking pleased. After a minute of just watching the water drain, Dean turned to Wolfgang, “so, tell me about this group that's after you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about all the cliffhangers but rl keeps getting in the way. Oh and next chapter is gonna get fun!

So, Wolfgang filled in the gaps. Everything Will had almost killed himself learning about Whispers, Angelica's ties to BPO and Whispers himself, Nomi almost getting lobotomized for his sick game and how BPO wants to control every cluster. “But I'm just a locksmith, a thief, the others could explain it better. Nomi's girlfriend has been looking into it too. I haven't even told Felix and he's my best friend, my brother. I can't lose him again.”  
“Well,” Snart said slowly, “if we're gonna take on an international gang that lobotomizes people for fun, we'll have to get out of here. Hey angel! We talked about our feelings, can we go now?”  
“So, did you boys learn anything?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Dean. Dean's ears were pink but he only muttered” He looked at something about angel blades at the floor, earning a chuckle from both Snart and Wolfgang.  
“Anyway,” Dean said loudly, “ Wolfgang here told us about his little problem and we want to help him out, especially after you almost gave him a heart attack, dragging him here.”  
“Easy Dean, of course you'd want to help and I've already sent everyone else back to where they were. They'll never even know they were gone. Unless you tell them, of course.” He looked at Wolfgang, “I suppose you don't want to go back to your captors. I imagine they have some unpleasant things in store for you. “  
“I need to check in with my cluster, tell them what happened.”  
“Easy enough.” Gabriel waved his hand and suddenly Wolfgang was talking to, smiling at people no one else could see. Dean noticed for the second time how nice his smile was, for a guy that looked like he never smiled. He caught Dean's eye and raised an eyebrow, suddenly all business again.  
“Everyone's in London. Waiting for me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is getting away from me so this is a bit of a fluff chapter

Dean had just enough time to wonder if there were hunters in this world before they were standing in what looked like an abandoned building. Of course chaos erupted when they appeared out of thin air: one woman went right into a fighting stance, another pushed a third, taller woman behind her, and Kala exploded out of the pandemonium right into Wolfgang's arms. Eventually, everyone calmed down enough for introductions to be made and privately Wolfgang thought it was nice to be in the same room as the rest of his cluster (and being physically in the same timezone as Kala let alone the same room. Holy FUCK!)even if the reason was less than ideal. The tall blond stepped forward.

“Alright, for starters everybody here speaks English, right?” She looked at the newcomers then over to where Lito was standing with Hernando and Daniela. Everyone nodded. She smiled at the rest of her cluster, “I know we have a tendency to switch languages sometimes and to not exactly finish thoughts so let us know if any of you guys get lost or we fade into something you don't understand. Neets can tell you first hand how bad we can be. I'm Nomi, resident hacker,” she pulled the woman with colorful dreads closer, “and this is my girlfriend, Amanita, who I wouldn't have survived without.” As they shared a moment, a smaller blond woman spoke up.  
“I'm Riley.” She elbowed the guy next to her.  
“Will Gorski, nice to meet you.”  
“I am Lito Rodriguez,” he gestured to the man and woman beside him “and this is my family.”   
“My name is Sun,” said the woman who had looked ready to throw down.  
The last man beamed at them, “I am Capheus Van Damme.”  
“You have already seen me but I am Kala. Thank you for bringing him back to us.”

Dean looked around the room. They were all so different from each other but so comfortable. Kala leaned against Wolfgang's chest, his arms wrapped around her, Will had his arm around Riley's shoulders, Capheus and Sun were sitting on the floor, leaning together, listening to Nomi and Lito introduce Amanita and Daniela while Hernando smiled on. They had all been so worried about Wolfgang, it made him think of his mother, of Sam and Cas, and Jody, Donna and the girls. He wondered when his family had gotten so big.

“Angels, huh?” Nomi's question startled him out of his thoughts and he grinned sheepishly. “I mean, we all know what happened because of our connection to Wolfgang and its not like this is the craziest thing that's happened this year or even this week but angels and the multiverse in one day? That's pretty big.”

Dean chuckled, “yeah, you'd think so, but about halfway through the first apocalypse, you kinda get sick of their bullshit. They're mostly a bunch of bureaucrats with absentee management. So, uh you guys got a plan of action to take these bastards down? Wolfgang was a little fuzzy on the whole thing.

“Well, before they Lila gave them Wolfgang's location, we were getting intel, trying to figure out how to take this thing down. I mean, BPO has been in operation since the eighties, at least in its current form, so that's a lot of secret history to catch up on. But we couldn't let them have Wolfgang; we all flew here, except Will and Riley, they were close, we got Whispers” she pointed to a closet, “and Jonas is in that one. We were gonna make them tell us where they were keeping him but they don't know anything about what's happening now.” She glanced over at Kala and Wolfgang, “they're gonna be inseparable for a while, almost losing someone makes you really realize how much you care about them.”  
“Dean!” Nomi jumped as another man appeared in the room. Wolfgang's memories identified the man as Castiel, ie not a man, an angel. Castiel closed the distance between himself and the hunter quickly, stopping closely enough to him that Nomi thought they were gonna kiss for sure. Amanita sidled up to her and whispered,  
“Just how far in the closet is this poor guy?” 

Castiel continued, “ I came as soon as I could. As I'm sure you know, Gabriel can be less than helpful. I don't know what the rules are here but as long as I don't use my powers too much or listen in on angel radio the other angels probably won't notice me.” He stopped and cocked his head that reminded Lito of a puppy he had as a child; that image made the rest of the cluster laugh. Dean didn't even notice; he just swept the angel into a tight hug.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted Snart? Here ya go!

On the other side of the room, Leonard Snart began to feel prickly. He came here to rid the world (this world anyway) of some assholes. This wasn't his world or his team and fraternizing with them was a bad idea. Maybe things were different where Dean was from, he fit right in. And honestly, he wasn't sure why he even came, this seemed more Barry's territory than his. That one guy was staring at him again- Walt? Will? Yeah, that one was Will. Snart got serious cop vibes off the guy and that made him edgy. As if on cue, Will untangled himself from his girlfriend, _Riley _,__ his brain supplied, and headed towards him.

“Hey, nobody here bites, you know,” Will said with a smile, not quite a genuine one; it didn't quite reach his eyes. Snart just raised an eyebrow. “Look, man, I'm just trying to figure all this out. You guys just show up with Wolfgang and decided to help even though you don't know us, or even Dean over there. He's easy enough to figure out; he wants to help because it what he does. But you, that's not your M.O. I just want to know what your angle is.”  
Privately, Snart was a little impressed, he settled on his signature smirk, “Well, I'm glad my cop instincts work in the multiverse too. That's handy. No angle, I'm just trying to make sure I'm not going to have to worry about random angels kidnapping my sister as a regular thing. Seemed to me the best way to do that is see this through to the end. Then I can get my life back.”  
“Look, Leonard, I'm not asking because you're a criminal, Wolfgang's a thief, Sun broke out of prison, Riley's done almost every drug known to man and I've been doing heroin for the past year. I don't even want to know what Nomi does in her spare time because I'm pretty sure its illegal by association. What I'm saying is that you're among friends,” he clapped Snart on the shoulder, “enjoy it. Live a little.” With that, he walked back to the group. Friends. It was such an innocent word but it stung. Friends were a liability; he learned that early but looking at these people the prospect was tempting. Even though they were being hunted like animals, there was so much happiness and closeness in the room he almost wanted to hit something. _Control _.__ Losing control was failure and failure was not an option. He needed some air and he was pretty sure those stairs in the corner led to the roof eventually.

He was only on the roof for fifteen or so when Dean showed up. Thank fully, he didn't say anything, just sat and stared out over London. Too bad he could only sit in silence for so long.  
“Crazy day, even by my standards.” Snart made a noncommittal noise. Oh, come on! You can't tell me that eight people being psychically linked because they were born at the same time isn't freaking awesome!”  
“Yeah, and if was to shoot one of them,” Snart raised his gun, “they would all feel it. That sounds like a liability to me. Being close like that makes people make bad choices.”  
Dean chuckled darkly, “I used to think like that. I literally sold my soul and went to Hell to save my brother. Figured he'd be better off without me. Every time I did something alone, without consulting him or Cas, it blew up in my face. You can't protect the people you care about by shutting them out. When was the last time you talked to your sister? Spent some time with her?”  
“I...” Snart faltered; could he even say it was safer for her or was it just easier for him?  
“ That's what I thought. Lemme tell you, growing up it was just me, dad, and Sammy. I kept Sammy out of the life as long as I could but he was a smart kid. He knew there was something we weren't telling him. When dad would get mad when he was drunk, how neither of us would talk about mom...” They sat in silence for a while, just listening to their own thoughts.  
“Yeah,” Snart said quietly, “my dad used to drink like that too, after he got out of prison. Lisa was so small. I knew I had to protect her. We could've been something but we're both thieves, just like him. Better at it then he ever was but might as well call a spade a spade. I ended up like him.  
“No,” Dean said, standing,“ you have control of your life. You don't smoke, don't really drink. And besides, this time, we get to help be the heroes and take these sickos down. Whaddya say?” He held out his hand and pulled Snart up before heading back downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter while I work on the logistics of the big stuff!

When Dean and Snart returned, the whole atmosphere was different. The comfortable chatter was gone, replaced by tension. Daniela's eyes were huge, focused, like everyone else's, on the man tied to a chair in the middle of the room. He was older, in a rumpled shirt and tie that had been expensive. A dirty handkerchief had been tied over his eyes. Tightly.

“What's going on?” asked Dean as he joined the circle. His eyes flicked over to Will, Wolfgang and Sun, huddled together in deep discussion.

“We're trying to figure out how to shut down BPO for good,” replied Riley. “Maybe we can convince Whispers to contact them and we can set up a meeting. We have a real chance to end it, I think.” Dean looked around again and saw that Snart, for once, hadn't retreated to corner to lean and was instead hunched over a laptop with Nomi.

“Wolfgang!” she said, “come look at this and tell me what you think!” They studied the screen closely for a minute, Snart and Wolfgang pointing at various places excitedly before Nomi pulled schematics up on the wall with a small projector. “Okay, we found the main building and we might have a plan.” Before she could continue, Will stepped into the middle of the group and dragged the chair with Whispers back to the closet, poured something down the man's throat, and locked the door from the outside. Nodding to Nomi to continue, he rejoined the group. Snart began by explaining the weaknesses in the building and how the best way to destroy it was from the inside, pointing to the projection in ways that gave all of the Americans in the room flashbacks to elementary school.

After he talked about places to put bombs or break in for a few minutes, Will interrupted. “Wait, what's the point of shooting up another facility if there's no one but workers there? We need to get to the head, take out the board.” This time, Wolfgang replied.

“Whispers was confused when you got him, yeah? Wanted to know how you got me out of there before they did anything to me? They all think you got me out.”

Nomi continued, “we also know that Jonas called the Chairman after Whispers contacted him. Most of the time, emergency meetings of big companies take two or three days to organize. We just have to figure out where and when!”

Dean looked at Nomi, “can you make a fake badge that'll get me in?” He began outlining the different officers he had impersonated over the years and what he would need to do. Will looked around and wondered how his life had come to this, listening to and participating in plans of breaking and entering, fake ID's, and technically terrorism if they were actually planting bombs (that no doubt Kala was going to make) without freaking out. Diego was never gonna believe this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI: HSE is the English equivalent of OSHA (cause I had to look it up)

 

It was Nomi who remembered Jonas had been on the phone when they grabbed him. She had hung it up, stuck it in her pocket and promptly forgotten about it in the chaos. Jonas was, unsurprisingly, only concerned with saving his own ass and agreed to make the call. Nomi and Bug (who had been out “shopping”) funneled it through about eighty programs so it wouldn't be traced. Jonas read off the script perfectly, pleading for a board meeting because Milton had been captured and he was in hiding from the rogue cluster. The meeting was set up and although Jonas was not extended an invitation, he swore he knew which facility it would be held in. Now for the hard part.

Between Sun and Kala's respective expertise, they had been able to get the main location out of Whispers fairly quickly. They didn't do any lasting damage. Probably. It still didn't look pleasant. On the day of the meeting, a few hours before, Dean was admitted to the building as an HSE inspector for a “routine check” of the facility. He planted Kala's bombs in all the meeting rooms, disarmed the silent alarms, and with a little guidance from Snart and Bug was able to disable the alarms on the back door. He chatted with the receptionist about living in the States as a kid and never being able to quite lose the accent, grabbed some cookies ( _biscuits_ ) at tea time, and headed out the door. Meanwhile, Nomi was hacking into their servers for records. Most of them were scientists, after all. All that was left to do was wait.

Soon enough, board members started filing in and Nomi let them know (on headsets) that the meeting was beginning. Wolfgang, Dean, and Snart picked the lock on the back door Dean had disabled earlier and made their way to the conference room where Wolfgang was scary calm, Dean showed off the detonator for the bombs, and Snart froze the table solid. Needless to say, the stuffed shirts were more than happy to push away from the table, give up their phones and listen to what they had to say.

“Now,” Dean began just as Kala, Will and Sun came in, “I would love to just bring this place down on your heads but that won't shut the whole organization down.” He looked at the chairman, “we need you to give that order.”

“Or,” Will set up the projector, “we'll release what you've been doing here to the public. Your choice.”

Wolfgang and Sun just looked at the other. “Both? Both is good.”

“We wouldn't even need the bombs,” Dean said with a smile.

“I like the bombs, Kala made them.” Will just rolled his eyes at them and got down to business.

Over the next hour, Kala and Will explained, in detail, with the pictures and vidoes that Amanita and Nomi found, the experiments, lobotomies, and various torture practices BPO had been involved with in the past few years. Over the course of the slideshow the board members started looking a little green, a couple started crying and at one point Dean went to stand in hallway. Will ended the slidshow with the information on Ruth Al-Saadawi and how disappointed she would be with the direction the company had taken. A few of the board members even had the good grace to look ashamed.

“So,” said Wolfgang, stepping forward,” which is it going to be? Are you going to shut your company down or are we?”

“You'll also notice that we didn't mention sensates once in the slideshow. We are protected in all this,” said Sun with a smile. The board members looked at each other. “Of course we will give you a moment to discuss it among yourselves and decide your fate.”

They gathered on one side of the room while the board huddled on the other. Snart went to get Dean from emptying the vending machine while the cluster talked.

“Whispers isn't gonna give up this easily and I don't trust Jonas to stay out of it either. We should kill them both.” Sun nodded her agreement.

“Riley's working on other options, Wolfgang, killing them is a last resort. But, I agree we might have to,” Will replied and gestured to where the board members were standing. “Have you made a decision?”

“We think it would be best,” the chairman began shakily, “if the leak were to come from here. That way no one could arrange to have it handled internally and swept under the rug.”

“He has a point,” Nomi said in their headsets, “of course, because the cameras are down in the whole building and he probably thinks no one will be able to figure out where it came from if its done on an unassigned computer like the one in the conference room the members of the board will be above suspicion. Or he's an idiot that thinks it can be deleted after you leave. It can't be. So go ahead; there's a computer in the corner.”

“Alright,” said Will, “one leak, coming right up!” and plugged in the memory stick.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. RL has been a pain in the ass recently and this fic has become a monster that doesn't want to end. I s2g this was supposed to be a short fic!

Back at the warehouse, Nomi watched as the story spread across the Internet. Twitter, blogs, news sites, spreading like wildfire and she had real hope that this whole nightmare could really end. She jumped at Snart's voice behind her, casually bored as ever.

“So, what are you gonna do when all this is over? Plan your wedding, go back to the way things were?”

“You know,” she chuckled, “I haven't even gotten that far.” She fiddled with her ring, considering. “I mean, we haven't even figured out what we're doing with Whispers and Jonas.” She looked at him quizzically, “what are you gonna do? Everyone in your universe thinks you're dead.”

“I have some ideas. You take care of yourself, Nomi.” Then he just strode away.

Everyone else trickled in, grinning triumphantly. First Kala and Sun, followed by Will, and Wolfgang and Dean brought up the rear with alcohol. Riley plugged in her iPod and they all danced and drank and celebrated. At one point, Dani brought back mixers so Lito could make drinks, the music slowed and it became less of a party and more of an evening. Will and Riley were the first to pick a corner and curl together, talking quietly. Nomi and Amanita disappeared soon after and Lito, claimed the bed with Daniela and Hernando, only getting up to drag Sun and Capheus into the pile. They all fell asleep curled around each other.

Wolfgang looked at Dean and said, “Talk to him. Tell him everything” before going to take his own advice. He caught Kala's hand and smiled. They hadn't taken more blockers so they didn't really need words but Wolfgang was ready to say them. He led her up to the roof where they sat against the wall, out of the wind. “Kala,” they both realized it was the first time he had said her name and he blushed and smiled. She thought he was adorable. “Kala, I love you. You are like the sun, bringing light and warmth where I never thought I'd feel it again.” And they sat in silence that wasn't silent. It was filled with their thoughts, sharing so closely that neither would've been able to distinguish when one stopped and the next began, even if they wanted to.

Meanwhile, Dean downed the rest of his drink and grabbed Cas' arm. “Can we talk? “ Cas tilted his head in a way that Dean privately thought was absolutely adorable.

“Of course, Dean. Is something wrong?”

“No, I just... I want you to know that you're important to me, okay? Gabriel made me realize that. Mean I knew but I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to be happy. I used to think that its not in the cards for me but You've died on me a couple of times and always managed to come back. But it was a different hurt then when Sam died, or Bobby, or even Benny. Cas I, I love you man. Like I kinda want to kiss you right now.” Dean had been studying his hands the entire time he had been talking, feelings weren't exactly his strong suit but when he glanced up Castiel was smiling broadly.

“Finally,” the angel said, “its only been eight years.” And Castiel, angel of Thursday, grabbed the world weary hunter and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone woke the next morning satisfied, a little hungover, and with the full knowledge that the fight wasn't over. While the cluster debated over what to do with their hostages and Cas called Gabriel to come return them to their own universe, Dean grabbed Snart where he was, as usual, leaning against a wall.

“Hey, so, uh, Cas is getting the dick angel to come pick us up. You ready?” Snart gave him the closest approximation of a smile Dean had seen so far and shrugged.

“I suppose I am.” He crossed his arms “I'm not sure what I'll do next. My team thinks I'm dead, Mick. And Sara. I mean, of course the others are a little touched at my noble sacrifice or whatever and Sara will get over it. She'll understand. But Mick...” He sighed. “Maybe Ray'll be good for him. He's relied on me for too long.” Dean put a hand on the other man's shoulder.

“Well, what about your sister? What's she doing? You could go see her, maybe the other guy you were talking about. Barry? You guys seem pretty tight.” Snart just looked at him, the slightest worry etched into his forehead. “Or...” Dean grinned at him, “you could always change universes, since apparently the multiverse is a thing. Start over, ask your sister if she wanted to come, make a new life.”

 

It was times like these when Leonard Sanrt really regretted reading all those psychology textbooks as a kid. He knew why his heart was racing and he was thinking through every outcome he could possibly imagine while desperately attempting to school the muscles in his face. That had always been rule one: don't let anything rattle you. Plan everything, leave nothing to chance. Dean sat against the wall about two feet away and Snart was thankful to the hunter for giving him time and space. Lisa wouldn't want to go, he knew, but a part of him wanted to leave everything. Wasn't that why he shipped off on the Waverider in the first place? Because he was tired of his life? Finally, he slid down the wall and sat next to Dean with a sigh.

 

Dean was a little surprised when the guy actually admitted that his “team” would miss him. When Snart went still, he knew it wasn't an easy decision. Dean could almost see the gears turning in Snart's head, weighing the pros and cons of each option. He could also see that he would make a good hunter; solid tragic backstory, emotionally stunted, not too squeamish to kill things, good poker face. _Great. Now that'll be in my head for the rest of the day._ He knew there was nothing to do but let him decide so he sat and waited. And he only smiled a little when Snart slid down beside him.

“Mick will tell her I died. She might even rob a bank in my honor. Or kidnap Cisco again,” he said with a smile. “I don't have anything left in my universe so I might as well try yours.”

 

“WHOO!” Gabriel appeared, making them both jump. “Now that we have our travel arrangements settled, say goodbye so we can get going!” The never ending round of goodbyes included Lito crying into Dani's shoulder, Amanita kissing Dean soundly on both cheeks, and one of Wolfgang's crushing hugs before Gabriel grabbed them and threw them into the correct universe.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snart's trying to adjust to a whole new universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this dinky little shit of a chapter took so long. Leonard is being very stubborn and not telling me what he wants to do...

The first thing Dean did as soon as they arrived was call Sammy and brief him on the situation. “Nine days!” Sam had yelled, anger and worry coloring his voice. “You vanished for over a week! I'm gonna kill him! God knows we have enough angel blades laying around...” He was still muttering under his breath when Dean and Leonard arrived at the bunker. After introductions were made and the grand tour completed, Dean wandered off to make lunch (God he had missed his kitchen) while Sam and Leonard talked shop and the best ways to learn the life.

 

He had barely gotten the burgers on the stove when he felt the familiar presence behind him. “Hello Dean”  
“Hey Cas,” he said with a smile. It felt so good, so right to be able to just turn around and kiss him hello without the constant fear. Fear of being judged, fear of losing his best friend. Sam would bitch about PDA like any little brother but Dean knew that Sam had known for years. “You're staying for dinner, right?” he murmured, still pressed into Cas's chest.   
“Of course, Dean.” They were both smiling as Dean turned back to the burgers.  
Meanwhile, Leonard Snart was devouring the bunker's library and wondering what he was going to do with his newfound life, book forgotten in front of him. He only remembered it when Dean called everyone for dinner. The meal was delicious and surprisingly normal considering that he was in an underground bunker with two guys who killed monsters and an angel. The brothers bickered about vegetables, Dean and his angel sat pressed together in such a way that Len feared Sam's eyes would roll right out of his head if he rolled them one more time and everyone ate entirely too many of Dean's homemade fries. It was kinda nice. Afterward, while Sam and Castiel washed up, refusing his offers of help, Dean took him to see the garage.

Len trailed after him as he talked about the pros and cons of every vehicle they passed and who usually drove what on the rare occasion they weren't all in Dean's Impala. He had shown him that one first, nearly bursting with pride over his Baby. He reminded Len a little of Captain Hunter with the Waverider. The Impala, however didn't have Gideon.  
“So, whatcha think?” Dean was practically bouncing with excitement. Len couldn't help but smile a little.  
“This is a good thing you got here. The whole setup. Most of these cars are worth a fortune. You've got your brother, your angel, and you obviously love what you do.” Snart's face fell and Dean couldn't help but feel for him. “I... it just seems like you and Wolfgang got what you wanted, what you needed and,” Snart's face hardened again into the mask that Dean would bet good money the man had worn for decades, “as usual, I got screwed. I'm a criminal, a thief. I've never known anything else.”  
“Hey. Hey.” Dean put his hand on the other man's shoulder. “You do know that its okay to feel shafted, right? Gabe shows up, gives Wolfgang exactly what he wants, exactly what I need, and gives you a choice. Ok so you didn't die. Everyone you know thinks you did. Now what? What do you want? I'll start with an easy one: does everybody just call you Snart? When's the last time someone called you by your first name?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Snart talk about feelings and Sam finds a case- a personal case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy balls! Sorry this chapter took so long, guys! I got attacked by a gang of plot bunnies and RL is kicking my ass again

The other man's eyes glinted and his face settled into his now familiar signature smirk. “Leonard wasn't exactly the kind of name for a criminal looking for respect.”   
“Alright, I get it,” Dean sighed and scratched the back of his head, “I mean, I know what its like to have to make a name for yourself... and to hide a part of yourself because people would talk. I spent the better part of eight years staring at the love of my life because I was afraid. You have a chance to start over, go anywhere, do anything. Just lemme know if I can help.” He clapped Snart's shoulder again and turned to go when his voice rang out.  
“Ya know, I appreciate that, really,” somehow it wasn't sarcastic or condescending coming from Snart even if what followed sounded a little smug. “Oh, and congratulations on coming out of the closet. According to Sam, it took you long enough.” Dean ignored the implications of that(and the wink that followed) and went to find Cas. Or strangle his little brother, depending on his mood. 

Meanwhile, Sam and Cas were in the library. “Well Cas,” Sam said with an easy grin, “for once I'm glad your asshole brother intervened. Although I wish he would've warned me first.”

The angel didn't even look up from his knitting though his grin probably would've knocked Dean out on the spot. “You probably would've tried to kill him again. I wouldn't blame you, of course. I am aware of your feelings towards him.” Sam just chuckled and looked down at his buzzing phone. He began to pace, typing furiously, as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Sam? Sam, what's wrong?” Castiel abandoned his project in a heap, moving to his friend's side.

“It's Eileen. She- she's alive!”  
“I thought the Men of Letters had her killed for her involvement with you.”  
Sam sank back into his chair, still crying and clutching his phone. “So did I but I just got a message in our code on our server,” he smiled through his tears, “encrypted for when video chat wasn't safe.” That was the moment Dean burst through the door.

“Sam, you ass- woah, hey, what happened?” Dean rushed to his brother's side.  
“I just got a message,” the younger Winchester replied quietly. “It's from Eileen. She's alive and she sent her coordinates. I'm going after her.”  
“No, Sammy. Would you both lemme finish before you start in with the bitchfaces?! Jeeze! I was gonna say we're going after her together.” He hauled his (huge) baby brother out of his chair. “to the War Room!”   
Suddenly from the doorway Leonard Snart drawled, “Ooh a strategy meeting. Count me in.” With that, the four men set off to plan a rescue.


End file.
